Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart
by Pride-of-Slytherin2
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the Disney Character Challenge.
1. Some people are worth melting for

___(Chapter Title from Frozen)_

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Olaf: **a talking snowman who loves summer. Write about opposites that attract.  
**Prompt:** Hair

_[Broaden Your Horizons Challenge]_  
**Favourite Femslash:** Hermione/Pansy

_[Relationship Bingo Board Challenge]_  
D4: Femmeslash

_[Represent That Character Challenge]_

**Some People are worth melting for**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was absolutely sure there was nothing she and Hermione Granger had in common. They were polar opposites, as unlike as muggle and witch...and yet, for some reason, she'd come to almost (only almost) look forward to these stupid revision sessions. She smirked smugly as she strolled into the library, heading towards their typical hidden corner. Just as she'd suspected, Granger was already there, books spread out in front of her, quill scribbling furiously across the parchment. Pansy slowed her steps just a fraction. _3, 2, 1...There!_ Right on cue, Granger looked up and scanned the library, clearly frustrated that Pansy was late, yet again.

Pansy only smirked wider, walking leisurely to their table. She pulled out a chair and flopped down opposite the brunette. She had to admit, that was one thing she loved about these stupid sessions – for their duration at least, she didn't have to worry about her posture, or her language, or any of those other stupid things. While the boys were generally more relaxed than the more uptight girls, even they expected her to follow some of the traditions while they were in the common room, making sure she was setting an example for the younger girls and all that.

"Are you even listening?"

"Of course," Pansy lied smoothly, frantically wracking her brain in search of whatever Granger had said. She crossed her legs, picking at a non-existent bit of fluff on her skirt, trying to buy some time. "You were saying how there's only three weeks left until the exams," Pansy said finally, looking up triumphantly. Her smirk dropped slightly, as she noticed the way the Gryffindor's eyes flicked up suddenly, moving guiltily to Pansy's face from the line of Pansy's skirt, where she'd been caught staring. Pansy flicked a discreet peek back down at her own skirt, checking that while it was very short, it wasn't showing anything explicit. She looked back at the Gryffindor, wondering if she'd really seen what she thought she had – and how to act on it.

Pansy had wondered for weeks if maybe the Gryffindor wasn't quite as Ron- (or indeed as male-) inclined as everyone seemed to think, but she'd always chalked it up to her own cynicism, and her desire to see the Gryffindor Princess reveal a weakness, a secret or a flaw – anything Pansy could **use**. Looking at Hermione's slightly flushed cheeks now, Pansy was sure she had indeed just caught the Gryffindor checking her out... _But what to do about it?_

* * *

_Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn._

Hermione **knew** Pansy had just caught her...doing whatever she'd been doing. She really wasn't sure when she'd started paying so much attention to Pansy Parkinson. Even she'd been less than enthusiastic when McGonagall asked her to tutor the Slytherin, and the only reason she'd gone along with it was because the Transfiguration professor had pointed out how good it'd look on her CV, and hinted that it might lead to an internship after Hogwarts. As much as she loathed the idea, she agreed, and for the past three weeks she'd dutifully tutored Pansy. She wasn't sure who exactly had forced Pansy into the tutoring, but Hermione had to admit the girl wasn't as bad a tutee as she'd expected. Aside from the expected sarcasm, and some teasing, Pansy mostly paid attention, and she was a quick learner. Really, surprisingly quick actually. The tutoring itself wasn't the bit Hermione was struggling with – it was Pansy herself.

They were as different as cats and Kneazles – superficially they shared a few features – well, they were both female at least - but that was about as far as their similarities went. Next to the Slytherin, Hermione felt like her first year self all over again; drab, shy and 'dependable'. Maybe that was why she was becoming more and more interested in Pansy: she envied her confidence, her grace, her beauty. Hermione shook her head slightly, trying to clear the fuzziness, and glad she'd found the cause of her obsession with Pansy. Jealousy. Not a particularly attractive emotion admittedly, but much easier to face than the silly fear she had been worrying about, that she might actually be attracted to her. Hermione sighed in relief, feeling some of the tension leave her shoulders, only to find Pansy scrutinising her carefully.

* * *

Hermione Granger's tendency to wear her heart on her sleeve was something Pansy found immensely satisfying. From the second Pansy had caught Hermione's eyes on her hemline, she could practically hear the Gryffindor's thoughts whirring. She could see confusion, discomfort, embarrassment...and then a strange fleeting determination, and a sense of relief. Pansy couldn't figure out everything Hermione was thinking, but getting a gauge of her emotions seemed like a good start. She looked at the brunette from underneath her lashes, casually switching her crossed legs over, 'accidentally' causing the hem of her skirt to ride just a little higher...There! Just as she'd predicted, Hermione's eyes strayed down, then resolutely back to Pansy's face, blushing yet again.

Hermione Granger was baffling to Pansy. She was never ever late, whereas Pansy firmly believed in making an entrance. Hermione always stopped when someone called her name, whilst Pansy kept walking, assuming that if it was important the person would catch up. Hermione wore her school uniform to regulation standard – and yet it was somehow flattering. While Pansy's skirt was several inches too short, and her shirt slim fitted, Hermione's skirt fell just above her knee, and her shirt at least a half size too big. And yet somehow, that sense of mystery, of things unseen, worked for her. No, Hermione Granger certainly wasn't the weirdest of Pansy's crushes – objectively she could see that the girl was pretty – but she was certainly the most unexpected.

Curious to see if Granger was equally attracted to her, Pansy stood up and slowly moved around the table. She pulled out the chair next to Hermione and sat down, facing her. "Ready to show off some of that Gryffindor courage Granger?"

"What?" Hermione was clearly baffled.

"I have a challenge for you. Call it a dare."

"And why would I agree to do anything you dared me to do? It'd probably be something stupid or illegal or get me expelled."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "It's not illegal, and it won't get you expelled. You just might like it, if you're brave enough."

Hermione sighed. "Well go on, what is it then, and then I'll tell you if I'll do it."

Pansy laughed, "No Granger, it's a dare. You don't get to know what it is before you agree. Either you're in or you aren't."

"Parkinson, I'm really not in the mood for games, can't we just get the tutoring out of the way and go back to our common rooms?"

"If you agree to the dare, and complete it, I'll give you the night off from tutoring." Pansy had spotted her opportunity and she seized it, not letting herself think too much about why she wanted this so badly. "I'll do the revision you set over the weekend, and we can do a really quick ten minute session next week instead of hours tonight."

Pansy could see Hermione's resolve wavering, but she forced herself to say nothing.

"I won't get into trouble for it?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

Pansy shook her head, "You won't have to leave this quiet corner of the library, you won't break any school rules. It'll take about a minute and no one has to know except us, Granger. You "

Hermione took a deep breath and then said, "Okay fine. What do I have to do?"

Pansy paused. "You have to stay right there, with your eyes closed."

"That doesn't sound like much of a dare." Hermione argued, closing her eyes obediently.

"You have to trust me. And yourself." Pansy said quietly.

Hermione's eyes flickered but she resisted opening them. "What does that mean? And how long do I have to keep them closed for?"

"Stop talking and you'll see!" Pansy huffed. "And at least a minute."

Hermione sighed, but remained with her eyes shut.

Pansy took a deep breath, checked their corner of the library was still deserted, and then leaned forward to place her lips on Hermione Granger's.

Hermione's eyes flicked open, but she didn't pull away, and slowly, gradually, she began to kiss her back. Pansy slid her hands into the brunette's hair. She'd never, ever had a thing about a girl's hair – before now. Hermione's hair was unruly, and yet glorious, made up of so many shades of brown. It was so different from Pansy's own straight, smooth bob, and Pansy found herself daydreaming about playing with it. As she grasped the thick curls, Pansy changed the tone of their kiss, running her tongue over Hermione's bottom lip, rewarded with a gasp.

When they broke apart, the two stared at each other in silence. There was no possible logic for this attraction, and yet there was no denying that the Slytherin Ice Queen and the Gryffindor Princess had some serious chemistry.


	2. The world is dark and selfish and cruel

___(Chapter Title from Tangled)_

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Pascal: **a loving friend of Rapunzel's. Write about a faithful animal.  
**Prompt:** Broken

_[Relationship Bingo Board Challenge]_  
C5: No Romance

_[Represent That Character Challenge]_

**The World is dark and selfish and cruel**

* * *

The worst day of Draco Malfoy's life came one week before he was due to start at Hogwarts. Perhaps he should have suspected something was wrong when the House Elves served his favourite breakfast - chocolate chip pancakes – and no one complained that they were unhealthy and childish. If not then, maybe when no one batted an eye as he ate four pancakes, all laden with sugary toppings. If that hadn't tipped him off, surely the deathly silence between his parents over breakfast should have been a clue.

Hindsight was a wonderful thing, but when Lucius informed Draco they had to have a discussion outside, Draco had no idea what was to come.

Young Draco followed Lucius to the gardens, passing the beautiful gardens and the snow white peacocks with bored 11 year old disregard. He sat down on the stone bench as Lucius gestured, and waited curiously as Lucius took a deep breath before talking.

"Draco, as you know, you'll be starting Hogwarts in September."

Draco nodded, well aware of this fact. He'd spent years hearing about Hogwarts, and its merits and limitations compared to Durmstrang. He still wasn't 100% sure how his mother had convinced Lucius to send him to Hogwarts, but Draco was thrilled because he knew that was where Blaise and Pansy were going.

"When you get to Hogwarts, there might be people who...try to manipulate you." Lucius said eventually, watching his son's face.

Lucius paused, trying to think of the best way to explain a difficult concept to an eleven year old boy.

"Just like I give you advice on who to be friends with and who not to," Lucius began, "so other parents will be giving their children advice too."

Draco frowned, "Do you mean other people might be told not to be friends with me?"

Lucius smiled grimly, "Some people may be told that, but only riffraff like the Weasleys that don't matter. No, what I mean is that people might be told to pretend to be your friend, so that they can benefit from associating with you. They might try to win favour with people by being your friend. They may be your friend because they want your money. They might try to find out our secrets, or blackmail you if they can find a weakness. Do you see what I'm saying son?"

"I think so. But how can I know if someone is really my friend?"

Lucius sighed sadly, "You can't son."

"So what should I do?" Draco asked, baffled by the problem.

"There's nothing you can do my boy, except keep your guard up, and expect betrayal. Know, always, that if betrayal does come, you can do what needs to be done."

"Like, not be their friend anymore." Draco said, proud of himself for figuring out the answer.

"Sometimes it isn't always that simple," Lucius said carefully. "If someone had been your friend for years, and then turned out to not really be your friend, it isn't easy to just turn your back on them."

"But if they aren't my friend now, then they weren't really my friend before either."

Lucius closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Draco could have sworn they were shining. "I suppose not son. But I need to know you can do what needs to be done."

It was only then that Draco began to feel uneasy, his stomach dropping in fear, though he couldn't say why.

Lucius flicked his fingers and what looked like the whole staff of House Elves appeared, pulling vainly on a lead. Draco's face burst into a grin at seeing Ghost, his beautiful Czechoslovakian Wolfdog. His face fell as he saw Ghost's snarling, growling face, and the way he pulled viciously on the lead.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked fearfully.

"He snapped, Draco. He's like one of those friends, who turned out not to be a friend after all."

"Of course he's my friend," Draco argued, stepping towards the dog. He froze as the dog snapped at his outstretched hand, teeth bared. "What do I do?" he asked his father, holding back tears.

"You have to show him who the boss is," Lucius said. "You."

"How, by shouting at him, like I do when he misbehaves?"

Lucius shook his head, "No Draco, he's too far gone for that. The only way you can convince him you're boss, is by being better than him physically – by teaching him with pain."

Draco shook his head stubbornly, but before he could argue, Lucius continued. "If you can't get him under control, he'll have to be put down."

Draco looked at his father sharply, unable to believe what he'd heard, but his father's face was set, and Draco knew there would be no changing his mind.

"What do I have to do?" Draco asked quietly.

"I'm going to give you my wand," Lucius said, "And I'm going to teach you a spell. You can't ever tell anyone about it, and it's going to be very very hard to cast, but we'll break the rules this once, because Ghost needs us to. Okay?"

Draco nodded in resolve, taking the wand from his father with shaking fingers. He listened to his father's instructions, screwing his face up with concentration, and tried desperately to cast the cruciatus curse. He knew when he'd succeeded, because Ghost instantly fell to the floor, whining and crying, the way he had when he'd once eaten a bee.

Draco felt tears coursing down his face, but his father said "Keep going Draco. You have to, for Ghost."

The next minute felt like hours, but Draco eventually threw down the wand, unable to continue anymore. He fell to his knees, retching violently and sobbing. He started as something cold and wet brushed his face, and turned to find Ghost laying at his feet, head on his paws. Even now, the dog was loyal, but Draco could tell from his eyes, from the way he shook, from the way he flinched as Draco reached out to stroke him, that his beautiful dog's spirit was broken. 

* * *

Years later, Draco understood that Lucius had deliberately done something to Ghost to make him vicious. He could see the huge flaws in Lucius' logic, and knew that he had been skilfully manipulated by a monster. He swore to himself that never again would he be controlled by Lucius, or anyone else for that matter. Draco had broken Ghost's spirit at his father's orders, but in doing so, he'd also broken his loyalty to his father. The obedient pureblooded boy he'd once been was gone, and now he was his own man – slightly broken, but stronger and colder, and always prepared to do what needed to be done.


	3. What d'ya say? It's happy ending time

___(Chapter Title from Hercules)_

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Hades: **Write about someone who is stuck. Alt write about Blaise Zabini. (I kinda did both!)  
**Prompt:** Stars

_[Relationship Bingo Board Challenge]_  
B2: Love Triangle

_[Represent That Character Challenge]_

**What d'ya say? It's happy ending time.**

* * *

Hermione was completely and utterly stuck. Somehow, since the Battle of Hogwarts, the end of the war, and the return to school, things had changed, and she found herself locked in place with confusion.

Not everyone from her year had returned to school – not everyone had been **able** to return to school – but a small group of eighth years had come back. With so few students left, the ones who returned had formed a strange alliance, resulting in relationships that would have been impossible before the war. It hadn't been easy at first, but House rivalry seemed so trivial and petty in the face of the death and destruction caused by Voldemort. There were still clashes of course, and still people who didn't get along, but those fights were now based on individuals rather than prejudice.

Hermione's friendship group, like virtually everyone's, had changed, widening to include Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass. She smiled as she thought of the way Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise could often be seen debating Quidditch, a scene that only a year ago would have been unthinkable.

The change in her friendship group was understandable, acceptable, welcomed even. The changes in her personal relationships however, were not so easy. Hermione wasn't surprised when immediately after the war, Ron returned day after day to St. Mungos, to Lavender's side. In typial Ron fashion, it was only when he almost lost something that he appreciated it. Hermione was a little disappointed that she couldn't have the best-friends-turned-partners relationship that always seemed to happen in the movies, but she wasn't devastated. She'd always known her and Ron were missing that special spark.

Somehow now though, she'd ended up with far more spark than she wanted. As she learned more about hew new friends, so her feelings for two particular boys grew. Draco Malfoy, the icy looking leader of the Slytherins, turned out to have a razor sharp tongue, impeccable sarcasm, and a surprisingly sensitive side he claimed from having grown up around a "very temperamental Pansy Parkinson". Blaise Zabini was the dark and suave Slytherin that no one seemed to notice, and yet always got what he wanted. He had a wicked sense of humour, a love of suggestive comments and a way of charming everyone.

And somehow, Hermione found herself falling for both of them.

As she considered her position yet again, she groaned. She was completely and utterly stuck. Before now, Hermione had always scoffed at love triangles, baffled by fictional heroine after fictional heroine who just seemed unable to make her mind up. In every story, Hermione felt there was a partner who was obviously superior, and couldn't understand why the heroine dithered. On the rare occasion Hermione found herself torn between the two, she shrugged and assumed neither was really right.

But now, somehow Hermione had become one of those dithering girls, torn between two men.

She sighed. In the books it was always easy – there was a good boy and a bad boy, or a safe boy and a dangerous boy. In this case, they were both a little bit bad, and both a little bit dangerous, and damn it all but she found that incredibly sexy.

She threw herself onto her back on the roof of the Astronomy tower, staring at the stars above her. She was sure they felt something for her too, and she didn't want to let things get out of hand. She never wanted either of them to feel like she had when Ron first chose Lavender.

She pushed herself upright as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, inwardly cursing whoever interrupted her dilemma. Her mouth dropped open as she saw who it was.

Draco and Blaise, as if they'd materialised out of her thoughts.

"Hello," she said faintly, vaguely wondering if this was a dream.

"Granger," Draco said evenly, while Blaise only nodded.

She said nothing as they came to sit either side of her. She wracked her brain for small talk, and had just opened her mouth to speak when Blaise began, upfront as usual.

"Granger...Hermione." Hermione swallowed as she heard Blaise use her first name, for probably the first time ever. "We have something that we'd like to discuss with you."

"Okay," she said cautiously, "what's wrong?"

Draco laughed softly, and Blaise grinned. "Nothing's wrong. In fact, I think something might be very very right..."

"Hermione, correct me if I'm wrong, but there's some definite chemistry between us. Is that right?"

She swallowed nervously, flicking a glance at Draco before she answered. He watched her face closely, but gave no hints as to her answer.

"Yes," she said finally, softly.

"And there's always been chemistry between us, right Hermione?" Hermione's gaze snapped back to Draco, whose trademark smirk was firmly place. Her mind went blank at the way he practically purred her name.

She hesitated, but eventually said "Yes."

The two looked at her, and she began to babble, "I'm sorry. I don't know how this happened, I've never-"

"Lay down." Blaise said firmly, and the boys each grabbed a shoulder and pulled her down, so that the three of them were laying side by side.

"Hermione, what's that star?" Draco asked from her left, pointing.

"It's Alnitak the –"

"And what's this star?" Blaise interrupted from her right, pointing at a different star.

"It's Mintaka." She answered warily.

"And the middle one?" Draco asked patiently.

"Alnilam."

"What are they on their own?" Blaise asked.

"They're just stars," she said cautiously.

"But what are they together, Hermione?" Draco asked softly, rolling on his side to look at her.

"They're Orion's belt." Hermione said in confusion.

"Exactly," Draco said. "Alone, they're individuals, but together..." Hermione started as Draco reached for her left hand, and Blaise reached for her right, in perfect synchronicity. "Together, they're beautiful."

Hermione let go of their hands, pushing herself up and around so she was facing them. "You mean..." she searched their faces, looking for some indication they meant what she thought they meant.

"Yes." Blaise said firmly. "We mean exactly what you're thinking."

"But, I don't understand," she said faintly.

The boys looked at each other, Blaise tilting his head to Draco.

"It's simple," Draco said softly, "You just have to trust us."

He reached forward, tugging her gently towards him, and kissed her softly. Instantly she felt that spark, that warmth and connection and intimacy she'd never felt with Ron.

When he pulled away, she looked at him for a second before looking at Blaise.

He grinned, "I think you're getting it." He tugged her forward, kissing her firmly, running his tongue along her lower lip. Hermione felt that stirring of lust, that desire she'd never felt before.

She looked at the two of them, "And would you...? I mean..." She bit her lip, embarrassed and feeling completely out of her element.

"That's up to you," Blaise said carefully.

Draco watched her carefully as she considered. "I think...I think I'd prefer it," she said finally, her cheeks flushing. "that we were all equal."

The boys leant together, kissing tentatively at first. Hermione couldn't help but watch them, desire blooming further, despite her confusion.

"I've never...done anything like this before." She said finally. "I wouldn't even know how."

Blaise shrugged, "Neither have we, but we'll figure it out together. It was obvious there was chemistry – between all of us. It seemed like the most logical suggestion." He winked suggestively at her, "and the most fun."

She couldn't help but laugh a little, and as the boys pulled her back down, she didn't resist. As she curled into Draco's chest, Blaise pressed up behind her, the boys holding hands over her, she looked at the stars, realising she was still stuck between the two boys – but that maybe that was perfect.


	4. I want so much more than they've planned

___(Chapter Title from Beauty & The Beast)_

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Gaston: **a self-centered, pompous brat who gets what's coming for him. Write about a stuck up person. Alt write about Pansy Parkinson.  
**Prompt:** Collar

_[Relationship Bingo Board Challenge]_  
D3: Just sex

_[Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue Challenge]_  
Prompts: sexual Hermione/Pansy, alternating third person POV, a character gets called to the Headmaster's office, rhetoric

_[Represent That Character Challenge]_

**I want so much more than they've got planned**

* * *

"Oi, Parkinson!"

Pansy turned to see Blaise wandering towards her, a tiny second year in tow.

"What?" She snarled. She'd been in a crappy mood before, and sometimes she just couldn't deal with Blaise's arrogance.

"Headmaster told the runt here that he wanted to see you."

"Says who? The runt? Is he even a Slytherin?"

The second year nodded enthusiastically, pointing to his badge and opening his mouth to speak.

"Whatever," she cut him off, "I want to get out of here for a bit anyways. Did he tell you the password?"

The boy shook his head, "He just said to think of something you, Malfoy and Weasley had in common."

Blaise and Pansy stared at the kid for a moment, before sharing a baffled glance.

Pansy shrugged, "I'll figure it out".

As she walked towards the Headmaster's office, she ran through idea after idea of things she, Malfoy and Weasley might share. There was no doubt which Weasley the headmaster meant – that was just his sort of humour. But what could she, Draco and Ron Weasley possibly have in common?

Everything she thought, she rejected.  
Everything she and Draco believed, Ron Weasley defied.  
Everything Ron Weasley liked, they hated.

She stood in front of the statue, staring in frustration. Eventually, she was sure she'd got it – "Pure-Blood!" she announced triumphantly.

Nothing happened.

She re-worded it various ways, but the statue remained firmly put. "Blood status...Magical parents..."

She just about resisted the urge to stamp her foot as the statue remained fixed.

_Okay okay think. Forget Weasley, what do you and Draco have in common?  
Slytherin – no.  
Pure-blood – already tried.  
A love of chocolate – Weasley just loves all food! _She tried it anyway, but nothing happened.  
_Difficult parents.  
_  
As she grew increasingly frustrated, her attempts grew less focused. "Magic. Hogwarts. A Wand."

The second she said it, it was like something clicked in her brain. She and Draco shared a wand core. What if Weasley did too?

"Unicorn hair."

As the statue finally moved, Pansy grinned and ran up the stairs. She hadn't even knocked before the Headmaster called her in. She stepped into the office, surprised to find herself facing both Dumbledore and Snape. She sat as Dumbledore gestured, and for the first time considered why she was called to the office in the first place.

"Miss Parkinson," Dumbledore began, "What we have to discuss with you is a little...unorthodox, and a little bit like meddling, but unfortunately necessary."

Pansy said nothing, just waited for him to get to his point.

"It has recently come to our attention that you have feelings for someone who, unfortunately, is not a position to be able to return them."

Of all the things Pansy had thought she might get told off for – not being friendly enough to the younger students, fighting with Gryffindors, her blatant disregard for rules and appropriate skirt lengths – her emotions had never once crossed her mind. Why was it any of their business?

"I don't see why that's any of your business, or your problem."

"Unfortunately, Miss Parkinson, it is." Professor Snape countered. "First of all, Mr Malfoy is not in a position to return those feelings even if he wanted to – you know full well his family have already arranged a match with Astoria Greengrass."

"I never..." she took one look at their faces and knew denying her feelings were for Draco was a waste of time. Instead she snorted in a most unladylike fashion, "They're not married yet."

"No they're not, but you know full well that nothing would stop the match going ahead," Snape said sharply, "So why risk making things difficult for all three of you?"

"Secondly," Professor Dumbledore cut in smoothly, "Draco Malfoy has a key role to play in the upcoming fight between light and dark, between ourselves and Lord Voldemort."

Pansy started at Dumbledre's casual use of the name. _Surely he realises he and Draco are on opposite sides of this war? Even he isn't optimistic enough to believe his family would ever let him fight against the Dark Lord._

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, as if he knew what she was thinking. "Things are not always as set in stone as they appear, Miss Parkinson. Regardless of Mr Malfoy's side in the war, you must understand that he is under an enormous amount of pressure, and that he simply cannot afford to make any mistakes right now."

Pansy's temper flared at the idea that she could be a mistake, but Dumbledore continued calmly. "A relationship – whether with yourself or anyone else – could only be a distraction for Draco, one that he simply cannot afford right now. I'm sure you can understand that we ask you to stay away from him not only to spare your own feelings, but also for Draco's safety. A mistake on the mission Lord Voldemort has set could harm Draco enormously."

Pansy glared, "Is that it?"

Dumbledore looked at her sadly, "That is all we wished to discuss yes."

She turned to leave, pausing with her hand on the doorknob when Snape spoke. "If you care for Draco at all, do not do anything that could be a distraction for him." His voice turned darker, "The Dark Lord does not take kindly to mistakes, and he would love any excuse to punish Lucius."

Pansy left the office, heading to the one place she knew could take her mind off things. She thought over everything they'd said, her mind turning it over and over and over again. No matter which way she looked at it, she knew they were right. For her sake, for Astoria's, and for Draco's, she needed to stay away from him. But how could she, when for as long as she could remember, he'd been all she truly wanted?

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure whether she was more embarrassed or furious. She hadn't been particularly surprised to find Ron off snogging Lavender (and more) yet again, but she was sick and tired of it. She was tired of being the constant gossip among Gryffindor Tower, she was tired of the sick feeling in her stomach everytime she began to suspect they were sneaking around and – though she'd never ever ever admit it – she missed sex. She'd stopped sleeping with Ron the first time she caught him with Lavender, and she'd sworn she wouldn't start again until she trusted him again. Only of course Ron used her 'witholding' as an excuse to cheat "I can't help it Mione, I'm just so frustrated.". She rolled her eyes. Stupid boys and their stupid excuses. She was frustrated too, but that didn't mean she'd just go off with someone else. Not when they were still supposed to be working things out.

Well, no more. Enough was enough, and Ron knew damn well she was done giving him chances.

She stormed away from the common room, walking aimlessly, mostly just walking to try and burn off some of her angry energy. She found herself outside the Room of Requirement – but what did she need.

She needed somewhere she could forget about Ron. Somewhere she could be herself. Somewhere she could be less lonely.

She held all those thoughts in her head as she paced, having no idea whether the room could work with such vague concepts, but hoping nonetheless.

She was pleasantly surprised when it worked, and walked into the Room of Requirement with no idea what she'd find.

* * *

"Granger?!" Pansy Parkinson certainly hadn't expected anyone else to show up in the Room of Requirement, and of all the people to appear, Hermione Granger wouldn't even have made the top 50.

She frowned, squinting at the other girl. "Are you real?" She asked suspiciously.

Hermione frowned, "Why wouldn't I be? Unless you were wishing me here?!"

"Of course not," Pansy snapped, "I just didn't think you could come in here when I was using it."

Hermione walked towards her hesitantly, "We used to come in here as a group for DA practice," she said slowly, puzzling it out, "so I guess you can if you're using it for the same purpose?"

Pansy snorted, "I doubt it somehow."

Hermione shrugged, "We must be. Why are you here?"

Pansy looked at her incredulously, but said nothing.

"Fine," Hermione sighed, and sat gingerly at the opposite end of the sofa Pansy was sitting on. "I'm here because I just caught Ron cheating with Lavender, yet again, and I've had enough of it. I came to the Room of Requirement looking for some way to forget about him and be myself and not feel so damn lonely and apparently the Room thought you'd help with that, so that's why I'm telling you this."

Pansy frowned at her suspiciously before throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I'm really hoping this is all a bizarre dream, but on the off-chance it's not, if you tell anyone about any of this I'll kill you, understand?"

She glared at Hermione a second longer before speaking. "I was summoned to the Headmaster's office this morning and told I had feelings for someone inappropriate and that I was not to act on them."

Hermione gaped at her. "Are you serious?" She frowned suspiciously, "Was it a teacher?"

Pansy snorted. "No, a student, no age difference or anything like that." She rolled her eyes, "They were very persuasive."

"I don't exactly feel any better," Hermione ventured after a moment of awkward silence.

Pansy shrugged, "Me neither. Maybe the room is broken."

Hermione frowned, "I'm sure it's not, the enchantments on Hogwarts seem unlikely to just...give up. There must be a reason the room thought we could help each other, we just need to figure out what that is."

The two stared at each other a moment, before Pansy leant over, spotting something on the table. Something small and gold caught her eye as she moved, and she leant over to pick it up.

"You have got to be kidding me," she muttered, gripping it in her fist.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

Pansy looked at her but shook her head, knowing just how well this was likely to go down.

"If this is implying what I think it is, we're going to need some liquid courage."

At Pansy's words, an unlabelled bottle and two shot glasses appeared on the table.

"No way." Hermione scoffed, "There's no way I'm drinking some mysterious drink just because you say I should, especially when you won't even say why."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Look, it's not poisoned." She poured two shots and downed one to prove her point. "But trust me Granger – Hermione – I think it's necessary. The room seems to have come up with it's own logic about how we're supposed to help each other, and I think neither one of us is going to like it. At least not without some encouragement in the form of alcohol."

Hermione frowned, "Or I could just leave."

Pansy looked around, "You could except you'd still feel just as crap as when you arrived. And I don't see a door, do you?"

Hermione's head snapped around, hoping the Slytherin was lying. "Oh for God's sake," she snapped, "Fine, let's just get this over with."

Hermione slammed down the shot, pleasantly surprised at the taste – vaguely reminiscent of Dr Pepper – and the fact it didn't have that alcoholic burn she expected. Instantly, she felt better – less worried, less tense.

"And again," Pansy said grimly, pouring them another shot each. "Cheers," she said drily.

Hermione muttered it back and as one the girls downed their drinks.

"Now will you tell me what the hell is going on?" Hermione snapped.

Pansy opened her mouth to speak but then closed it rapidly. "Look, there's no tactful way of going about this, so I'm just going to ask. Are you a submissive?"

"Am I what?!" Hermione was gobsmacked, "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"And yet I did," Pansy said calmly. "Just answer the question."

Hermione hesitated, fighting internally with her strange temptation to answer the question. Eventually she gave in. "I don't know," she admitted.

Pansy finally opened her hand to show her what she was holding – a thin gold necklace with a pair of handcuffs on. "I think the room thinks you are."

"How do you know the room doesn't think you're submissive?" Hermione countered, affronted.

Pansy sighed, "Because that puts you in the role of dominant, think you could do that?" She rolled her eyes, "Besides, I've always known I liked being in control."

Hermione sighed. "So what, the room has me coming to you for advice?"

Pansy hesitated, "I think the room has you coming to me for a safe way to find out."

Hermione gaped at her, "You can't be serious."

Pansy shrugged, "I can't figure out why else it would let the two of us – who hate each other – in here together, both fed up with men, to then lock us in here with nothing but what effectively constitutes a collar."

Hermione stared at her. "But we hate each other!"

Pansy shrugged, "Sometimes that leads to the best sex of all," she laughed.

"But...I don't even know if I AM a...you know."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "But we know I'm not, and I've had enough experience with submissives to be able to find out if you are. No one would ever know, because let's be honest, even if we were ever seen together, no one would ever assume we were meeting up for submissive training."

"Training?! I definitely didn't agree to training."

Pansy sighed, "Best way to find out if you're submissive is to slowly introduce you to the idea of following orders. If we hit breaking point, we know you're not submissive. If you are submissive it'll be useful for later relationships."

Hermione frowned at the other girl, horrified by how much of this was making sense to her drink-addled brain.

"And what's to stop you telling anyone?"

Pansy laughed, "Who'd believe me if I did?! Besides which, I'm getting something out of this too – shockingly enough, the Slytherin boys like their girls submissive, and I'm bored of it."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to think of a tactful way to word the only objection she could really focus on. She hesitated before blurting, "You're a girl."

"Congratulations Granger. Smartest witch of our age my arse," Pansy mattered. "Is that a problem?"

Hermione hesitated, "I don't know."

"Don't know much do you? Don't you Gryffindor girls do any experimenting?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Pansy shook her head. "Only one way to find out," Pansy said, before leaning over and capturing the other girl's mouth for a kiss.

* * *

Hermione knew within seconds just why things had never really worked for her and Ron. She'd always enjoyed kissing him, but compared to this...She kissed Pansy back, ignoring the tiny voice in her head that was flabbergasted. Logically a strange submissive/dominant relationship with Pansy made no sense to her, but she had to admit that it appealed to her on some level.

With reluctance she pulled back, "I guess that answers that," she said shakily.

"I guess so," Pansy laughed.

"We need terms," Hermione said, starting to feel a little more level headed.

Pansy shrugged, "What is there to say?"

"When? How often? How do we make sure no one finds out? How do we make sure you don't take advantage?"

"Here, once a week, when the Gryffindors have Quidditch practice. I can't imagine the room would force you to stay here if I was abusing it, but if it's a big deal I'll sign something." Pansy ticked the items off on her fingers, "Is that it?"

Hermione hesitated, "I guess so. But what exactly do I have to do?"

Pansy paused, thinking it through. "You wear this, it makes you mine. We meet here during the Gryffindor Quidditch practice, and I'll help you find out if you're a submissive – and if so, how to do it right. You follow my orders, and we'll give you a safe word for anything that's a real problem. Neither of us tells anyone else, and outside this room we pretend nothing has changed. No friendship, no emotions – just sex. You want to call the deal off, or see someone else – fine, but you tell me first. "

Hermione listened carefully, "That sounds okay, but...I've never done anything like this before."

Pansy laughed, "So step outside your comfort zone. You might like it, and if you don't – well no one will ever know except us."

Hermione stared at the Slytherin girl for a moment, before nodding. "Okay," she said quietly, "We have a deal."

She leant forward and Pansy clasped the necklace behind her. She let it fall, and Hermione took a moment to absorb the cold glint of her new collar.

This was by far the most bizarre thing Hermione had ever done – but also the most exciting. Who would have ever thought sensible, reliable Hermione Granger would do something like this?

"Now," Pansy said, "Lesson one: the correct way to address me."


	5. Time has a way of changing things

___(Chapter Title from The Fox and The Hound)_

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Copper: **a fun-loving, sweet hound dog who must learn to follow his heart. Write about someone conflicted with his own want and his obedience to either a boss/parent/etc.

**Prompt:** Name

_[Broaden Your Horizons Challenge]_  
**Favorite Pairing:** Draco/Harry

_[Relationship Bingo Board Challenge]_  
C2: Slash

_[Represent That Character Challenge]_

* * *

"_You have to make a choice son..."_

Draco's ears rang with his father's words, over and over and over again. He'd known it wasn't going to be easy when he finally told his parents about his relationship. He'd suspected they might not take well to the fact that he was dating not a witch, but a wizard. He'd also known damn well that the wizard in question was probably about the worst wizard he could have chosen (barring Ronald Weasley).

He thought back over the last few months though, and just how such a relationship came to be, and knew he'd done the right thing by telling them. Their relationship had gone on long enough that they knew it was serious, and it was only a matter of time before someone found out. The only thing worse, they agreed, than telling everyone themselves, was everyone finding out when they were caught sneaking around.

So, Draco had put on a set of nice robes, steeled himself, and gone home to Malfoy Manor to break the news to his parents.

First, there was silence.

Then, there was outrage.

Finally came the worst bit: the icy calm that Draco knew meant he was in real trouble.

Lucius chose his words carefully. "This cannot happen," he said quietly. "You have to make a choice son. Either you call off this relationship – and you tell no one about it – or we will have no choice but to disinherit you."

Draco's stomach sank at the harsh words and the dangerously soft tone Lucius was using, the one that meant he was truly furious. "You know we've been in discussions with the Greengrasses about your marriage – a marriage that was agreed in principle years ago. You also know that we cannot anger the Dark Lord by approving of your relationship."

Lucius' voice raised slightly as he repeated his ultimatum "You have to choose Draco, between that boy and this family. Are you really so foolish as to throw away your family, your name, your inheritance, over a silly school boy crush?"

"This relationship would put you on the other side of the war," Narcissa said tearfully. "against your friends, against your father – against the Dark Lord. Is this boy really worth risking your life?"

* * *

Draco couldn't help who he'd fallen in love with – he'd tried everything. He'd left a string of men and women in his wake. He'd drunk copious amounts of Firewhiskey. He'd ignored the boy and tormented the boy. He'd lectured himself over and over again at the sheer stupidity of his feelings.

None of it worked though.

When he'd finally stumbled into the young dark haired wizard in the halls after the Christmas party, he'd genuinely thought his eyes were deceiving him. One too many shots had left Draco's mind not quite as sharp as usual, and he let his eyes linger on the other's emerald ones, instead of quickly looking away like he usually would.

When the object of his desire muttered something that might have been "Fuck it," and pushed him back into the wall, Draco knew he'd screwed up by avoiding eye contact. He groped in his pocket for his wand, wishing he'd chosen a time when he had slightly more co-ordination to piss the other boy off.

When Harry Potter kissed him soundly, Draco knew he was in trouble. He'd known he'd had a lot to drink, but those drinks must have been stronger than he thought. He shook off his fuzzy brain and gave into the kiss, knowing that in the morning he'd wake alone in twisted sheets, with only the memory of the dream and his embarrassment for company.

When he awoke in his own bed the following morning, he sat up gingerly, looking in his pocket for the hangover remedy he'd picked up yesterday. When a note fell out, Draco read it nonplussed, and then couldn't hold back a grin at the evidence that last night's kiss hadn't been a dream after all.

_Dropped you off at your dorm. Find me when you're sober.  
H._

* * *

"How'd it go?" Harry asked quietly, when they finally found time to sneak away to the room of Requirement after Draco's meeting with his parents.

"Badly." Draco said quietly, "Really badly."

Harry swallowed. He'd expected it would go badly, but he'd been unable to snuff that tiny little voice of hope that suggested it might not be so bad – until now.

"They said I have to choose," Draco said hollowly, "Being a Malfoy or being with you."

Harry's blood felt like it had frozen in his brain, and he froze in place, hardly daring to breathe. He'd deliberately kept his distance from Draco since he got back from the Manor, knowing the other boy might need it until he'd calmed down – and also unable to ignore the tiny logical part of his brain that knew they might not have a relationship anymore.

"What did you say?" Harry asked finally, when Draco didn't continue.

Draco looked at Harry miserably. "I didn't say anything," he admitted, "I just left."

Harry blinked back tears. "So," he said, trying to appear calm, "That's that then."

Draco's eyes flashed to Harry's face.

"No," he said icily, "That is not that. I couldn't make the decision without discussing it with you first."

Harry blinked, "But obviously you know what I want."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Think about it. I know you want to be with me," he said, sounding insecure for the first time in their relationship, "but if I'm not a Malfoy anymore...it's not as simple as just a name," he said seriously. "I'd be left with virtually nothing. No money, no contacts, no anything."

Harry let out a laugh, "You think that matters to me? The Weasleys have no money and I wish I could be adopted by them!"

Draco laughed, but quickly sobered up. "I'd probably have less than them," he admitted. "although my mother might give me enough to get somewhere to stay. Besides, you don't want to date any of them."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't care if you're not a Malfoy, or if you have no money, or if we have to live off supernoodles. I don't care that people will talk, or disapprove. I love you, and that's what matters to me, not your name."

Draco let out a breath of relief, pulling out the parchment and quill he'd been carrying around all day for the moment he made his decision. He scrawled a note to his parents, just three words long.

_I choose Harry._

Finally, finally, Draco went to Harry, putting his arms around the other boy and kissing him soundly. "I love you too," he admitted, "But what are supernoodles?"


	6. Both a little scared, neither 1 prepared

_(Chapter Title from Beauty & The Beast)_

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Belle: **Write about Hermione Granger. **Prompt:** Life

_[Broaden Your Horizons Challenge]_  
**OTP: **Hermione/Draco

_[Stretch Your Boundaries Competition]_  
Write your OTP/favourite ship or character to write.  
**Prompts used:** Permission, useless, The heart has reasons that reason does not understand. (Jaques Benigne Bossuel) & Never say Never (The Fray) [Particularly the lines: Ashamed and proud of / Together all the while & I will be your guardian when all is crumbling / Steady your hand]

_[Relationship Bingo Board Challenge]_  
A1: OTP

_[Represent That Character Challenge]_

**Both a little scared, neither one prepared**

_I need to find her_, Draco thought furiously as he paced.

_I need to find her_. He hoped with all his heart that he was wrong, that she was happily upstairs in her room, engrossed in a book. He hoped that the Room wouldn't open: that it wasn't being used, or if it was, that it wasn't by her.

As he walked past the tapestry for the third time (_I need to find her_), and the door appeared, his heart sank. He steeled himself, took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

She sat on a sofa, knees pulled up to her chest, staring at nothing. He walked towards her but she didn't even look at him. He sat down in front of her silently; carefully not touching her until she'd given him some indication she wanted him to, some hint of permission.

Finally, lip trembling, she looked at him. "They found them," she whispered.

Draco's stomach felt like it had dropped through the floor. He'd suspected something was wrong when the three of them hadn't shown up for dinner. When Harry and Ron appeared late, looking grim and barely talking through dinner, Draco had known then that something bad had happened. But still, expecting it was one thing, knowing was another thing entirely...

He reached his hand towards her slowly, the same way one might reach out to a skittish animal. She didn't move, but when he put his hand around hers, she gripped his fiercely and he knew he'd done the right thing.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. He knew it wasn't enough, that nothing could ever be enough, but what else was there to say?

"They're gone," Hermione said, tears shining in her eyes at last. "My parents are dead."

Draco shifted closer, draping her legs over his and putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry," he said again, feeling more useless than he ever had before.

She took in a deep shuddering breath, "I just can't believe they're gone forever" she said, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Their lives just...over. No more ice cream at weekends, no more skiing holidays. I'll never go home and tell them all about what I learnt at Hogwarts. They'll never get to meet you. My dad won't be able to give me away if I get married, and my mum won't get to meet her grandchildren if I... All the possibilities of life, all of the things we should have been able to share...gone."

Draco tried to think of something to say, trying to ignore the crazy feelings ignited by her speech. He'd been nervous about meeting her parents of course, but he'd been excited too, keen to prove he'd changed and to see in person how close their family must be. Not to mention the whirlwind that went through his head at the idea of her getting married, having children...

"Draco," she whispered, pulling him from his thoughts, "Will you...will you kiss me?"

He looked at her carefully, and then picked her up gently, adjusting so the two of them lay side by side on the sofa. He kissed her softly and slowly, trying to say with his kiss and his arms around her all the things he couldn't seem to find the words for. _I'm here, tell me what you need._

He bit back a groan as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that that little trick drove him crazy. Somehow, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess whom he should despise, had wormed her way into his head. From cautious acquaintances to secret friendship, the two of them had finally, somehow, ended up sneaking kisses in the room of requirement. Weirdly, their secret, mostly chaste relationship was more of a turn on than any of the wild encounters with the Slytherin girls.

As she ran her tongue over his bottom lip again, pressing her full length against him, Draco fought the urge to tease back. He knew she'd want to take the lead now, to take control of something when it felt like her life had come crashing down around her ears. His hand reached around to cup her jeans and he bit back a satisfied grin as her head fell back, exposing her neck. He kissed along it, slowly and gently at first, getting faster, nipping at the skin just above her collarbone. She gasped and he couldn't resist a smirk; she wasn't the only one who could figure out weaknesses.

She stood up suddenly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a double bed he was at least 95% sure hadn't been there when he arrived. She pulled off her shoes, laying on the bed and waiting for him to join her.

His head warred with other less logical body parts for a moment. He tried to decide rationally, to figure out what the best thing to do was – did she really want this? Maybe she needed it; didn't people sometimes want personal intimacy after losing someone, something about feeling close to people or feeling alive or something?

He lay on the bed carefully, content to keep kissing her for now, since that was pretty standard for them anyway. She snuggled into him, winding her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. When she guided his hand under her shirt, letting it rest right below her bra, he knew they were heading into dangerous territory.

He pulled back reluctantly. "Hermione," he said carefully, "I don't want you to..." he trailed off, trying to think of the most tactful, least awkward way to word things. "I don't want you to do something now because you're not thinking straight, and regret it later."

She sighed. "I just...want to feel close to you," she said embarrassedly, "and it feels good and it stops me thinking about everything."

"I know," he said, pulling her in to him so her head rested on his chest, "but we agreed to wait," he reminded her. "Until we were both sure: sure enough that we were happy to consider telling people instead of sneaking around like each other's dirty little secrets." He stopped, surprised by the slight bitterness in his voice – he'd always been terrified about telling people, so why did he now suddenly feel differently?

She nodded, "I know." She took in a deep breath. "I am sure," she said finally. "I've been trying to find the courage to tell you for days," she said softly, "but now, with my parents...Life's too short to be afraid of risk," she said firmly, pushing up off his chest and looking at him for the first time. "I love you." She said softly. "You drive me crazy most of the time, and God only knows why, but I do."

He let her words sink in for a second before kissing her. "I love you," he said.

"I didn't want to say it in case you thought I was just trying to get you into bed," he admitted wryly, "but I do. I love the way you wave your hands around while you're telling me about a book, the way you pick up every spell we're ever taught and the way you're addicted to chocolate..." he broke off as she kissed him.

"So now what?" She asked breathlessly.

Draco hesitated. "I don't think we should...but I have a different idea."

She nodded, "What is it?"

"Take your shirt off," he said quietly, pulling off his own shirt. She hesitated, looking a little nervous, but she pulled off her t-shirt.

He looked at her for a second, just drinking in the sight of her. "And your jeans."

She swallowed but did as asked, and a second later the two lay opposite each other, she in pastel blue underwear and he in black boxers. He stood up and lifted the quilt, climbing under it.

"Come here," he told her.

She climbed under the quilt and went to his outstretched arms. Both shut their eyes at the new sensation from their skin contact, but neither moved. He put his arm around her, pulling her head onto his shoulder, smoothing her hair with his other hand.

She burrowed closer to him, and he bit back a groan. "Granger, I know my self control is legendary," he said in a slightly strained voice, "but try not to wiggle too much okay?"

She giggled, amazed that despite his words she felt so safe, so comfortable in his arms.

"I have to tell Harry and Ron about my parents," she said seriously. "Will you...can I find you afterwards?"

He nodded, "I'd go with you, if you wanted." He said softly.

She looked at him for a second, grateful for the offer and knowing just how much he was really offering.

She shook her head, "I think they can only handle so much bad news at once."

He rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

Though life continued on outside, in the Room of Requirement Draco tried to comfort Hermione as the news of her loss really sunk in. He never once let her go as she told him about her parents, as she shared with him their lives, her memories, and a moment more intimate than anyone could ever have imagined.


	7. Hello to Figaro

_(Chapter Title from Pinocchio)_

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Gepetto: **Write about Arthur Weasley. **Prompt:** Rocks

_[Camp Potter]_

Write about a father and his children (2k or more)  
Optional prompts used: Sugar Quill | wet paint | frogs 5. accio

_[Represent That Character Challenge]_

**Hello to Figaro**

Arthur Weasley's first son was born in a stone pigpen, on a cold November night. Giddy with excitement and that just-married glow, Arthur wasn't sure he'd ever felt more impatient as he did waiting for his son's birth. As requested (or rather, ordered), Arthur bought toast, stirred up the fire, made tea and changed the radio station frequently. He also stayed far far away from his wife's lower half (when curiosity had driven him in that direction she'd screeched like a banshee and he valued his hearing too much to brave it again).

All his frustration and excitement disappeared the moment Molly's mother passed him his son. Arthur looked at his exhausted wife, at his smiling mother in law, and finally, at the tiny baby in his arms. The tiny hand, the little nose, the enormous eyes... Everything about his baby fascinated him, right down to the shock of bright red hair that surprised him so – he'd always thought all babies were born bald. "William," his wife said, looking down at the baby, already so in love with her son. "William," Arthur repeated, glad they'd picked out a name in advance. He looked at his little family, and he thought his heart would explode with love – how could he ever be happier? 

* * *

Arthur Weasley's second son was born on a December morning even colder than the night William was born. Molly's second labour was quicker and easier than her first, and while William slept peacefully in the newly added nursery, his little brother was born. As Charlie let out his first cry, Arthur winced, knowing William was probably no longer sleeping peacefully. He tiptoed into the nursery, stepping quietly on the off-chance his son was still asleep. Unsurprisingly, William was awake. "Baby," William said.

Arthur smiled, pleased that William seemed to have taken in all the explanations they'd tried to give him about his new brother. "Yes, that's right. Would you like to meet him?"

William nodded, grabbing Arthur's hand with his little chubby one. Arthur led the little boy his mother's side, and couldn't help but smile at his son's bewildered face. He looked at William, looking at baby Charlie in confusion and at Molly, looking at them both with love, and he wondered how anyone could face a life without family. 

* * *

Arthur Weasley's third son was born on a hot August afternoon, in Molly's worst labour yet. The heat had been stifling all week long, and it was making everyone miserable – especially Molly who wasn't very good with heat at the best of times and who was also dealing with puffy ankles, mood swings and being twice her normal size. Arthur's third son seemed to take forever to be born, longer than William and much longer than Charlie. Arthur waited, and waited. He tried to open the window but slammed it shut on finding a bee's nest outside. He made cold drinks, and waved a homemade fan to try and cool Molly down. He checked on his two sons, feeding them and changing them and generally keeping them quiet as Molly's labour went on, and on, and on. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Percy Weasley was born, and Arthur wondered how anyone could ever say that women were the weaker sex.

He looked down at his little baby, and at his wife, whose tears were drying on her face now that Percy was born and everything had all been worth it. He handed her her son and wondered what he'd done to deserve such a wonderful life. 

* * *

Arthur Weasley's fourth and fifth sons were born on April fool's day, and in retrospect perhaps that should have been a sign.

William – who'd decided he wanted to be called Bill since getting a Cleansweep broom and finding out the company was founded by Bill Ollerton (along with his brothers) – was supposed to be in charge of watching his siblings, but Arthur wasn't really sure how much of his explanation had sunk in. "Your mother isn't feeling very well," he'd tried to explain, "because it's time for your brother to be born now. I need to be with your mother, to try and make her feel better, so I need you to be the man of the house and watch your brothers okay?"

William – _Bill_ – had nodded seriously. "I'll take Charlie and Percy outside to play!" Arthur frowned, thinking about the gnome problem. "I don't think outside is a very good idea," he said carefully, "How about – and you can't tell your mother – how about I set up the surprise I was going to give you next week?"

Bill grinned and nodded, "We won't tell," he whispered loudly.

Arthur sighed internally, knowing full well Bill or Charlie would forget and tell their mother all about it later, but right now keeping them busy was a bigger problem.

He led Charlie by the hand into the living room, watching as Bill carefully picked up Percy. He buckled Percy into his bouncy chair and settled the two boys on the sofa before going to get the box. He set it up on the table, pressing buttons in a random order before finally getting the kids channel on – at deafening volume. He hastily pressed a few buttons again, flicking through channels by accident before he finally managed to end up back on the kids channel at a reasonable volume.

"Okay," he said, "Percy's bottles are in the fridge, and there's plenty of sandwiches and things in the kitchen. Have fun, and I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

Bill rolled his eyes and Arthur bit back a laugh – where had he picked that up? "We'll be fine Dad," Bill said. "I'm 8, not a baby."

Arthur laughed, "I know son, but make sure you watch the baby okay?"

With a quick last look at his boys, Arthur rushed back in to check on Molly. She smiled wanly at him, and barely five minutes later, Arthur's son was born. He looked down at the little baby, covered all over in peach fuzz. "That was quick," he marvelled, looking at his wife and expecting to see the exhausted but satisfied face he'd learnt to expect in the last few years. Instead, his wife was wincing. Instantly he felt overtaken with panic, "What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Molly laughed, "Nothing's wrong," she got out between contractions, "But we're going to need another name."

"What?" Arthur's mind felt blurry with happiness and excitement and confusion. "I don't...what?" he asked again.

"We're having...twins," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Arthur gaped at her, "Two?"

"For Merlin's sake Arthur it better only be two!" she burst out.

Arthur realised he probably wasn't being very sympathetic, so he pulled a chair up beside her, held his son in his arms, and gripped her hand. When he later held one twin, and his wife the other, he looked at them, identical right down to their peach furriness, he couldn't help but laugh. "They're like little monkeys," he said.

Molly looked at him sharply, and Arthur winced in preparation for his wife's rage. It didn't get unleashed on him often but when it did...To his surprise though, she just laughed.

He called the boys in, introducing them to Fred and George, the newest additions to his family. He looked at his two newest sons, already nicknamed the monkeys, and wondered just what he'd let himself in for.

* * *

Arthur Weasley's sixth son was born on a mild March day. He knew it was beginning to become a bit of a joke that the Weasley's had "forgotten how" to have girls, but he was just as overjoyed at the birth of his sixth son as he was at the birth of his first (and second and third and fourth and fifth).

When his youngest son was born, he went to get the elder boys so that they could come and meet their brother. He groaned as he entered the room and found three messy, sticky boys. He hesitated for a moment to take in the fact that the boys' chocolate frogs, sugar quills and various other sweets left the room looking like it had been splattered with wet paint of various colours. He sighed, refusing to let their mess ruin the joy of his new son, but his heart skipped a beat as he realised he couldn't see the twins.

"Where are they?" He snapped, panic making him more abrupt than ever before.

Percy giggled, but Bill looked at his father's face and realised now was not the time for jokes. He pointed at the fluffy rug in front of the empty fire and Arthur rushed around the table in order to see. Arthur felt every muscle in his body relax, and he threw his eldest son a smile. He looked down at the twins (still secretly called the monkeys in his head). They were curled up together on the rug, facing each other, each holding the cuddly toy dragons they'd been given for Christmas.

He picked up Fred, and Bill wordlessly came over to take him. "Carefully," Arthur said as he gently passed him over. Bill carried Fred, Arthur carried George, and Percy and Charlie held hands as the six of them went to meet the newest member of their family. The kids crowded around, confused but also excited by the novelty of the baby. Arthur looked at his children, and the way his wife smiled indulgently and chatted with them despite being exhausted, and he wondered how life could ever get any better. 

* * *

Arthur Weasley's seventh child was born on a perfect August afternoon. The weather was hot, so Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George had been sent outside to play. Arthur occasionally went out to check on them, but he thought it might be better for his sanity not to check too often: so far he'd found Bill and Charlie battling with stick swords, Percy poking at frogs and Fred and George kicking rocks (badly) at the gnomes. He shook his head and left them to it, going to check on Ron who'd been left in the care of a borrowed House Elf. When he stuck his head into the room all looked good – Ron was happily playing with his toys and the House Elf was peacefully tidying up around him. Arthur stepped into the room, ruffled Ron's short hair and went to leave. He sighed as he spotted the rock in Ron's hand – no doubt a 'gift' from Fred and George. Arthur took the suspiciously damp rock from Ron, "You really don't want to eat that," he chuckled.

He held Molly's hand for the rest of her labour, occasionally nipping out to check that the children were all okay. When his seventh child was finally born his heart leapt – a girl. It had never really bothered him having only boys, but he couldn't help the joy and excitement he felt at seeing his daughter. He thought about his mischievous boys in the garden, about his littlest son trying to eat everything in reach, and his new daughter, already beautiful. Arthur he didn't have to wonder anymore – he knew his life was complete. 

* * *

Arthur Weasley looked at his family, heart aching for all that they had lost. He'd thought he'd hit rock bottom when George lost his ear in the Battle of the Seven Potters. Seeing George attempt to make jokes, using humour to put Fred at ease, was heartbreaking and humbling; George always put everyone else's needs first.

Arthur had thought that that moment after the loss of George's ear was his lowest point, and indeed it was...until Bill was bitten by Fenrir. Knowing Bill's good looks would never come back was awful but worst of all...worst was the fact that Arthur couldn't hide from himself his fear, his fear that Bill might be a werewolf. Theoretically Arthur had no problem with werewolves; he knew their lycanthropy wasn't their fault, and he'd never considered Remus any less than anyone else. And yet, the idea that his son could be a werewolf was terrifying. He'd always resented the prejudice Remus had faced and yet he couldn't ignore the fact a tiny part of him was scared of the idea Bill might be a werewolf.

When it finally became clear that Bill would not be a werewolf, Arthur breathed an internal sigh of relief, and thanked Merlin for his good fortune.

Arthur's relief was short-lived though. Not even a year after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Arthur's son was dead. Fred Weasley's life was over, snuffed out before it had really even begun. Arthur looked at George, reduced to somehow less than before at the loss of his twin. He looked at Bill's poor wounded face, the scars that would affect the rest of his life. He looked at Molly and thought he could feel his heart crack. His iron-willed wife, the woman who had always been a survivor, had always been a mother above all else, and the death of her child had left her broken beyond recognition. Arthur looked at his family and their grief, and he wondered how he'd ever be able to live with himself, to ever feel true happiness again.


	8. I'm not myself, you know

_(Chapter Title from Alice in Wonderland)_

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Alice: **A girl who travels through a foreign world trying to find herself. Write about a journey that changes someones view on something. Alternatively, write about Luna Lovegood.. **Prompt:** Sounds

_ [Stretch Your Boundaries Competition]_  
**Switch It Up: **Druna  
**Prompts used: **Practice, memories, stars

_[Camp Potter]_  
Angst  
**Mandatory prompts:** Fragile, slamming doors, "we can never starve our loneliness. We can only hope that, by the company of others, it doesn't devour us" - Christopher Poindexter

_[Represent That Character Challenge]_

**I'm not myself, you know**

It would always be a source of frustration for Luna that she had been so close to home when the Death Eaters caught her. Thrilled to be away from Hogwarts and the Carrows for a few weeks, Luna wasn't paying as much attention as she should have been. She was just about close enough to the house to see the front gate when she was grabbed from behind.

She grabbed her wand from behind her ear, casting as many hexes and jinxes as she could before a large hand covered her mouth, effectively gagging her. She threw her arms and feet out, anything to try and throw her attackers off her, but though she managed to bruise a few, it wasn't enough. With a final glimpse of the house, the Death Eaters dragged her away from her house, her father, and the peace she'd been so looking forward to.

* * *

When Draco arrived home, his parents seemed strangely busy. He tried not to dwell on what they might be doing, and instead focused on the freedom he had now that he didn't have parents, teachers or housemates all breathing down his neck. For two days he did whatever he wanted. He stayed up reading until all hours – something he never seemed to find alone time to do at Hogwarts. He lay in bed and fantasised about whoever he wanted, without Blaise managing to ask "What are you thinking about?" at all the best (or arguably worst) moments. He wandered down to the kitchen to find food at any and all hours, and he ate all the foods he secretly loved; chip sandwiches, cookie dough ice cream and his most hidden love of all – Doritos.

After two days of sheer indulgence, his fun – rather like the fantasies Blaise always interrupted – came to an abrupt end. When Lucius appeared at his door, Draco knew the fun was over, and that he was about to find out (whether he wanted to or not), just what had been keeping his parents so busy.

"Come," Lucius said simply.

Draco held his tongue and followed his father. Occasionally in his head he practiced snide come backs, responses to his father's orders. Unfortunately, Draco knew the consequences of defiance would be severe, so so far he'd stuck to imaginary rebellion, calling it practice but knowing it was, in all likelihood, simply fantasy.

Draco swallowed as his father led the way, knowing where they were going. When they entered the darkness of the basement, Draco wasn't surprised. He was horrified – though not necessarily surprised – to find that he knew the prisoner.

Luna Lovegood.

He literally bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from speaking. Sure she'd been giving the Carrows some trouble at Hogwarts, but surely they didn't really think she was a threat? He looked at her, sat against the back wall with her knees up to her chest – subdued but not defeated he thought.

"You will guard her," Lucius said calmly.

Draco looked at his father, careful to keep his gaze neutral.

"Not 24 hours a day," Lucius clarified, "You and Pettigrew will be taking turns."

Still Draco said nothing, and he felt his stomach sink as Lucius paused, clearly trying to figure out how to word something.

"She's here to stop her father recommending support of Potter and the Order in that stupid magazine of his. If we push him too far, he'll keep supporting Potter out of revenge, and because he thinks he has nothing left to lose. If we don't push him far enough, he'll think he can get away with supporting Potter."

When Draco said nothing Lucius sighed.

"She has to be fit to go back to him, if he does as he's told. But for the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters to seem like a threat instead of a joke, she needs to go back damaged with more than a few cuts and bruises."

Lucius hesitated, "If you need help, talk to Bellatrix or Fenrir – they have very different ways of breaking prisoners, but they're both very effective. You got given the task, rather than them, because you know the girl, and because the Dark Lord thinks it's time you get more involved. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Draco said.

* * *

Draco had always known his father had been a Death Eater. He'd hoped that You-Know-Who would never return, that just spouting the right ideals, the right morals would be enough.

When it had become clear You-Know-Who was coming back, Draco had known there'd be no way out of joining his ranks. He'd hoped that he could get away with blending in, not being asked to do anything too awful.

When You-Know-Who had seemed to take a special interest in him, Draco had known he'd be one day asked to do something he found unpleasant or distasteful. He'd hoped he could follow his godfather's lead and stay coolly aloof, seeming not to feel anything regardless of what he was ordered to do.

When he was ordered to guard Luna, to 'break' her Draco had known what his father was implying - that he should torture her or rape her or both. For once, Draco had no hopes left – there seemed no way out of this one.

* * *

After a restless night sleep, Draco arrived for his first shift. Pettigrew left, leaving Draco and Luna alone in uncomfortable silence.

After a short while, Luna spoke. "I know what you're supposed to do you know. I'm a prisoner but I'm not deaf."

Draco grunted at that but didn't say anything.

"You're going to have a hard time breaking me from over there," she continued calmly.

Draco looked up from his book at that, staring at her in disbelief.

"You heard what my father said?" Draco asked, waiting until she nodded. "Do you know what Bellatrix and Fenrir **do** to their prisoners? Bellatrix likes to use pain, and torture, until her captives would do anything – _**anything**_ – just to make it stop. Then she stops, she waits until they've recovered a little, and then she starts again. She's driven people literally into madness with pain, and she loves every single second of it."

He looked at her, but she was still looking at him calmly, so he forced himself to keep going. "Fenrir is only ever given women to break. Until the full moon, he mostly entertains himself by biting them – oh they won't become werewolves, but the bites hurt, and they scar for life. He doesn't just bite them once or twice, he'll bite them every day until the full moon comes. He'll rape the women. He'll take sections of their skin and eat it. He'll tell them all about how he can turn them into a werewolf just as soon as the full moon comes. And when it does...he'll bite them, turn them, and then rape them while in wolf form. Do you know what happens if a werewolf mates and becomes pregnant during the full moon?" He waited until Luna shook her head.

"They eventually give birth to wolf cubs; beautiful, extremely intelligent wolves. That's Fenrir's ultimate goal, to successfully get a werewolf pregnant during the full moon so that he can have these wolf cubs for his own. He tells us all about his plans: he wants to take them from the mother and raise them to be just like him...vicious with a taste for human flesh. And if the woman is no longer needed...well, guess where they'll be getting their first taste for it?" He finished viciously.

"I may not be a werewolf," Draco said shakily, "but you understand the general principles of my orders. Violence and rape."

Luna nodded, "But you don't want to."

He laughed bitterly , "Like that has anything to do with it. I don't want to," he admitted, "but I don't want to be dead either."

* * *

Luna's mind was racing with everything Draco had said. Externally she might seem a bit dreamy, a bit simple, but internally she was lightning-quick, and she was trying to figure out how the hell to cope with this.

The only possible advantage she could see was that Draco didn't want to do those things any more than she wanted him to. But if he didn't have a choice, that wasn't much of an advantage was it?

She swallowed, a vague plan forming in her head. It would still suck, but perhaps slightly less?

"Do you think we could be friends?" She asked him abruptly.

"Have you even been listening?" He bit out, "I'm supposed to rape you and torture you, and you're asking if we could be friends."

"Yes," she nodded. "Ignoring the rest of it, do you think we could be friends?"

He rolled his eyes, "I doubt it."

"Why?" She asked calmly.

She watched him squirm uncomfortably as he tried to think of a way to answer her without saying 'Because you're loony' as he was clearly thinking.

"You don't know me," she said, saving him from trying to think of a lie. "And I don't know you. But I'm stuck in here, and I may be never going back to my real life – or if I am I might be completely different. It seems the least you could do is try to be my friend."

Draco stared at her, clearly dumbfounded.

"I suppose so," he mumbled, "but how do you plan to be friends with... everything else?"

She sighed. "If a stranger killed your Dad because You-Know-Who threatened him and his kids, would you hate him more or less than if your mother killed your Dad because You-Know-Who threatened her and you?"

He hesitated, "I guess I'd hate the stranger more, because I'd know my mother would have tried any avenue to avoid it, so if she'd gone through with it there'd been no way not to. I don't know if the stranger would even have tried to get out of it."

She nodded, "And maybe it's easier to forgive a friend than a stranger anyway."

* * *

For three days, Luna watched Draco struggle. She moved from her regular seat against the back wall to sit next to the bars. She initiated conversations, they shared stories, and she felt him slowly – oh so slowly – start to relax around her.

On the morning of the fifth day, she bit back a smile and pretended not to care when Draco sat down on the other side of the bars, the two of them separated by just a few feet, and of course the bars.

On the morning of her sixth day in the manor, Luna took a deep breath and reached a hand through the bars. She laid her hand softly on top of his, but said nothing. She watched him struggle for a moment before he relaxed.

Luna tried not to recall too clearly the events of the next week – they were too painful. Unlike memories of her mother, which were painful but tinged with fondness and happiness, her memories of the next week were tainted by betrayal and bitterness. The two had grown closer and closer and though Draco never adopted any of Fenrir's strategies, he would hurt her as little as he could in order to leave a mark to convince the others he was doing his duty. Luna tried to act suitably cowed, without ever appearing broken, knowing that their act needed to be believable and if the Carrows and Hogwarts hadn't broken her, it seemed unlikely Draco could.

In fact, despite being a prisoner, Luna's time in the Malfoy Manor was nowhere near as bad as her friends would later assume. Pettigrew's shifts were worse than Draco's, but she found that by acting meek, Pettigrew would content himself with a few snide comments and nothing more. He thought of her as fragile, a weak thing below himself, and that made him happy, so Luna quickly learnt to act that way.

Her moments with Draco, despite the circumstances, came to be something she treasured. He would sneak her food, and tell her about his favourite books, and look at her in fond puzzlement when she told him about Nargles and other similarly doubted species. Luna found herself falling for Draco Malfoy, quicker than she could ever have imagined. The two had slowly grown comfortable holding hands but were always alert to sounds of danger: slamming doors overhead or footsteps on the stairs, anything that could blow their cover.

Until, one day, they screwed up.

* * *

If anyone had told Draco before today he'd be thinking of kissing Luna Lovegood, he'd have thought them mad.

And yet, here he sat, holding hands with his prisoner, a girl who before these last two weeks he'd paid very little attention to, except for casual curiosity about gossip and rumours.

He shifted so that the bars wouldn't get in the way, and then he turned to look at her. He didn't have to say anything, he could tell she knew exactly what he had in mind, and she leant forward as he did, their lips meeting for the softest, gentlest of kisses. He slid his hand behind her head, deepening the kiss.

And then he heard his aunt's cackle, and knew he'd royally screwed up.

Bellatrix looked at the two of them, and he could almost see the cogs working in her head. Draco wracked his brain furiously for some excuse.

"Very good," she cooed, and Draco almost gaped in disbelief. "You've lured her in, pretended to be her friend – even, by the looks of it, pretended to have fallen for her."

Draco almost felt his heart rip in two, torn between wanting to go along with this excuse which would potentially save his life, and between wanting to deny it furiously, knowing Luna would be hurt.

He hesitated, and he knew – _**he knew**_ – in that moment that Bellatrix had figured him out. He didn't know why she offered him the opportunity to lie – it could have been loyalty to her sister, or more likely it could have been because she enjoyed having the upper hand.

"Well," she said smugly, "Time for her reality check. Bring her upstairs Draco."

* * *

Luna hoped, hoped beyond reason that Draco would refuse, knowing that he wouldn't. Even if Bellatrix was wrong and Draco did truly feel for her, he'd never risk his life to save her.

Her heart sank as he pulled her to her feet, and she refused to look at him as the two pulled him upstairs.

Aside from her mother's death, what followed was the worst afternoon of her life.

Luna had no idea what had been said when she arrived upstairs and came face to face with You-Know-Who for the first time.

When she realised he'd stopped talking and was looking at her curiously, she steeled herself for pain.

What she was not prepared for, was Legilimency. She didn't know why it should offend her so – even if she'd known what he had planned, she wouldn't know how to fight back.

She felt memories flick through her mind like Voldemort was flicking through a bunch of photographs. She saw her parents holding hands in the garden, her father cooking dinner and the cuddly toy rabbit her mum had charmed to run around Luna's room. She saw the memory she'd tried so often to forget, when her mother's spell had gone horribly wrong. She saw DA lessons with Harry and the others, and the moment she'd successfully produced her patronus.

She saw Draco looking at her, listening carefully but smiling and shaking his head as she told him about Heliopaths and Wrackspurts, about Nargles and Moon Frogs. She saw the moment he'd created a magical star map on the ceiling when she told him she missed seeing the stars. She saw him laughing softly as she pointed out shapes – a unicorn, a rainbow, a frog. She saw the moment he relaxed and start pointing out shapes of his own: a bottle, a lizard, a lightning bolt.

Her heart warmed as she watched over again, all the moments Draco Malfoy had charmed her with.

And then she saw scenes that weren't from her memories: Draco laughing with his father, "She has no idea,". Bellatrix congratulating him on his "acting skills".

She tried to fight the tears, tried to convince herself this wasn't real, this couldn't be real.

But in her heart of hearts, she believed it.

When Lord Voldemort finally released her, she slumped to the floor, too sick with her own naivety to put up a fight. She went silently with Draco and Pettigrew back to the basement, and she took her old seat, back against the back wall, avoiding eye contact.

She felt Draco linger, but he didn't say anything, and eventually she was left alone with Pettigrew, a broken heart, and her own stupidity.

When Ollivander arrived, Luna felt guiltily relieved. She'd heard or read a quote once, "we can never starve our loneliness. We can only hope that, by the company of others, it doesn't devour us". She couldn't remember where she'd found the quote, or who had said it, but it fit her circumstances perfectly. After the memories Lord Voldemort had shown her, Luna had at first felt hollow: like the world had fallen out from under her feet after she'd knowingly stepped onto a rotten bridge.

Sometimes she felt angry: how dare he? Who were these people who tought they had the right to take people from their homes and break them?

Underneath everything else though, Luna mostly felt lonely. She'd always been quite a solitary person, so loneliness was new to her, and she didn't like it at all. Ollivander gave her someone to talk to, someone to look after, and that helped to relieve her loneliness a tiny bit.

She threw herself into trying to cheer him up, and tried resolutely to pretend the guards didn't exist.

She ignored Bellatrix's cutting comments. She pretended not to see Lucius' smug smiles. She never reacted to Pettigrew's little cruelties like withholding bits of food or 'accidentally' stepping on her fingers.

Of all the guards assigned to watch the prisoners, Draco Malfoy was theoretically the best, and should have been the easiest to ignore. He didn't talk to them, or treat them particularly well – but he didn't add to their suffering either. He didn't insult them, or abuse them.

All Luna got out of Draco Malfoy was silence and memories, and yet that was more difficult to ignore than anything else the other guards could have done.


	9. Think of the happiest things

_(Chapter Title from Peter Pan)_

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Tiger Lily: **A brave girl who is taken hostage by Hook. Write about an act of bravery performed by a secondary character. Alternatively, write about Parvati or Padma Patil. **Prompt:** Cloud

_ [Stretch Your Boundaries Competition]_  
**Something New: **Padma Patil  
**Prompts: **punctual, possibilities, learning experience

_[Camp Potter]_  
Fireworks show: Padma/Pansy  
Optional prompt: nervous laughter_  
__  
[Represent That Character Challenge]_

* * *

**[Think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings]**

Padma knew everyone saw her as 'Parvati's twin', rather than as her own person. They knew she was 'the clever one', 'the quiet one', 'the good one', but no one really knew **her**. It had never really bothered her – no one was mean to her, and in fact, she suspected a lot of people were nice to her only because she was Parvati's twin. Otherwise, she sometimes thought guiltily, she could have easily ended up like Luna Lovegood.

There were some definite joys to being the unnoticeable twin – she was never part of the rumour mill, she could read as much as she wanted without being disturbed, and she got away with things because no one ever paid enough attention to notice when she wandered up to the Astronomy tower to watch the stars late at night, or when she headed down to the kitchens for an extra piece of the chocolate cake they'd served at dinner.

Being the invisible twin had never been a problem for Padma...Until finally, someone did see her.

By some cruel twist of fate, Padma got partnered with Pansy Parkinson for her Prefect's rounds, which put a bit of a dampener on her joy at being chosen as a Prefect. She took a deep breath, steeled herself for a tough evening and went out for her first round, determined to try and remain positive.

She arrived five minutes before her round was due to start, and was shocked beyond words when Pansy turned out to be punctual. For a moment, the two stared at each other, and finally they both opened their mouth to speak at the same time. Padma stopped, laughing nervously, shocked for the second time in five minutes when Pansy laughed too. For just a second, Padma wondered whether maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

That was their first shared laugh – but it wasn't their last.

The rest of the shift passed calmly enough – after a brief introduction and discussion of logistics, the two mostly did their round in silence.

On their third shift, Padma found herself racking her brains for something to say. Even though the two had barely spoken, that brief moment of laughter together had set Padma's brain afire with possibilities, and she'd begun to wonder if maybe the two could even be friends. If only she could think of something to say, something to get them talking.

"Where's your favourite place in Hogwarts?" she finally blurted, desperate to say something. She kicked herself internally, Pansy was bound to say the Slytherin common room – if she even answered.

After a moment of silence, Pansy answered quietly "The Astronomy Tower."

Padma looked at her in surprise but she didn't say anything. "Well?" Pansy demanded finally. "What about you?"

Padma shrugged, "Probably the Astronomy Tower too," she admitted.

"Not the library?" Pansy asked.

Padma bit back her disappointment at the cutting remark, but when she looked at Pansy's face she realised maybe it wasn't intentionally cutting, she seemed genuinely curious.

"I like the library to work in," she said in the end, "but I don't really relax there usually."

Pansy nodded but didn't say anything, and a slightly awkward silence fell.

Padma wracked her brains once more, determined to try and keep the conversation going, but thankfully Pansy saved her from thinking of something.

"What's your favourite subject?" Pansy asked.

Padma bit her lip. "Potions," she admitted.

Pansy laughed, "How very Slytherin of you."

Padma blushed but she didn't say anything.

Pansy shrugged, "Mine's Charms. Seems like a bit of a Hufflepuff choice really."

Padma laughed, surprised by how genuinely funny Pansy was.

By the end of their third shift, the two were starting to thaw towards each other, getting to know each other a little better, but neither knew how much closer they would get.

* * *

By the time their fifth shift came, the two were comfortable with each other, and though neither had said it aloud, it was clear they had become friends. They'd discreetly pass notes to each other in some of their classes, and Padma was amazed how often something randomly reminded her of Pansy.

On their fifth shift, Pansy asked the first questions Padma hesitated to answer.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Pansy asked, after the two caught a snogging couple and sent them on their way.

"I was just curious," Pansy said defensively when Padma didn't answer, "because I've never heard of you with anyone...forget it."

"Yes," Padma said eventually.

"But...?"

Padma took a deep breath, deciding whether she wanted to take that leap and trust Pansy.

"It wasn't good," she said finally, noncommittally.

"How about a girl?" Pansy asked, grinning slyly.

Padma blushed, "Have you?" she retorted.

Pansy laughed, "Probably more than my share."

Padma looked at her, surprised at how blunt she was. "I never heard anything..."

Pansy smiled bitterly, "I don't exactly flaunt it – a girlfriend is definitely not in my parent's plans."

"But you'd want one?" Padma asked.

The slytherin shrugged, "If the right one came along. You offering, Patil?"

Padma blushed again, laughing to try and cover up her nervousness, but Pansy wasn't fooled.

"You never answered the question," Pansy said.

Padma shook her head finally, "No, I've never kissed a girl."

"But you want to." Pansy said confidently.

Padma shrugged, embarrassedly. "I guess, maybe."

Pansy laughed, "So do it."

Padma looked at her, wondering if she was implying what she thought she was.

"Stop thinking Padma," Pansy said in a low voice, stepping closer and wrapping one hand around Padma's long black braid. Padma hardly dared breathe as Pansy slowly lowered her face to hers, kissing her softly and gently. After a short but intimate kiss, Pansy stepped back, flicking her hair over her shoulder and grinning.

Padma laughed shakily, "Definitely better than the boys," she said.

"Of course," Pansy sniffed, "girls are **much** better kissers."

"I guess so," Padma laughed, biting back her disappointment as Pansy continued walking as though nothing had happened. She smiled when she felt Pansy's hand slip into hers a few steps later though.

* * *

Getting wrapped up in a secret relationship with Pansy Parkinson had never been on Padma's to-do list and it was definitely a learning experience. She'd never had a hidden relationship before – sure she'd had relationships that weren't really talked about, but she'd never had one she deliberately hid, and certainly not from her sister.

It was obvious to both girls though that they had to keep things secret. Padma would get judged for dating the Slytherin who had a rep for getting around, and Pansy would get judged for choosing the quiet Ravenclaw no one ever even noticed. Both wanted to keep their relationships to themselves, without having to deal with all the negativity and drama that would come from announcing it.

But while that sounded great logically, Padma found it surprisingly difficult to put into practice. From finding secret moments to sneak off together to having to listen to her friends insult Pansy in classes (and to listen to Pansy insult her friends back), their relationship never exactly felt easy...

Except when they were together. The second they finally got alone, Padma's frustrations would melt away, burnt off by the supposedly icy Slytherin Princess' fiery passion.

The two should never have worked together – the commitment-phobe Slytherin and the secretly romantic Ravenclaw, the confident flirty Pansy with the shy and anxious Padma...and yet somehow the two complemented each other perfectly. Padma loved nothing more than to look into the mirror when they were finally alone and see the two of them together – her dark skin and hair such a contrast to Pansy's icy colouring and pale blonde hair. She knew they could never last – their relationship reminded her of a sunset: beautiful, but strangely sad and unlikely to last long.

For now, she basked in the attention her lover gave her, and tried to pretend she couldn't see the clouds on their horizon.


End file.
